pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia (anime)
Olivia is a character appearing in the Sun and Moon series who is the Kahuna of Akala Island in the Alola region. Appearance Olivia is a dark-skinned woman with dark brown eyes and short black hair. She has pink crystal earrings, a crystal necklace and a crystal ring on her right hip. She wears a light pink midriff top and pink shorts. She wears many anklets around both ankles and equal amounts of bracelets on her left arm. Olivia also has a Z-Ring around her left arm and has a teal nail polish. Olivia also wears a short-sleeved brown jacket, with a collar around her neck. Personality Olivia was known to love and contact with Pokémon affectionately. Nonetheless, she's also pretty clumsy, which is shown when she accidentally tripped over multiple times. She also appears to be affectionate with those who defeat her in battle, as shown when she glomped Kiawe. She also glomped Ash in Currying Favor and Flavor!, indicating she's also proud of those who complete the Akala Trials in her presence. Biography Olivia fought against Kiawe and Turtonator. Kiawe won that battle and inherited his grandfather's Z-Ring.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kiawe, who visited the Wela Fire Festival each year, let Olivia place the Wela crown on Turtonator, to increase its power.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Season 20: Sun and Moon Olivia visited the Pokémon School and had her Lycanroc stop a rampaging Tauros. She greeted Kiawe with a glomp, and noted how he grew up, while Kiawe introduced her to Ash as the "Queen of Akala Island". In the classroom, Olivia introduced herself and showed the heroes the rocks she had collected, which dazzled everyone by their beauty. After meeting up with Samson Oak, Olivia greeted everyone's Pokémon and met them, and was even touched by the story between Ash and his Litten. Afterwards, Olivia explained the facts about Akala Island, and was impressed that Ash knew the island's guardian was Tapu Lele. With everyone ready, the class boarded on the ship and sailed off to Akala Island. As they were sailing, Olivia noted how Lana had a lot of knowledge about Water-type Pokémon, as Lana explained she loved many Water-type Pokémon. Suddenly, Olivia fell off the ship, but invited others to join her in diving. Ash came with her and they both found many Water-type Pokémon. However, they also found a Wailmer, stuck between rocks. Ash and Olivia could not take Wailmer out, and Olivia noticed the Wailmer was actually attacked by a Bruxish, who used psychic powers to control it. To stop Bruxish, Olivia had her Lycanroc fire rocks, which made Bruxish angrier and emit sound waves. With Rock Slide, Olivia's Lycanroc made Bruxish retreat. With the threat gone, Ash, Olivia, Kiawe and Lana dived in to rescue Wailmer, who started sinking. With Sophocles and Mallow joining in to help, Olivia had Wailmer consume some medicine to make it feel better. Olivia was happy Wailmer was cured, while others saw how amazing Olivia was. At evening, everyone arrived to Akala Island's Pokémon Center.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Olivia and Kukui greeted the class, and they went to the stables. There, everyone chose a Stoutland to ride to find a treasure and return it to Olivia for examination. Lana chose a Stoutland, which Olivia warned it was stubborn and just a new Ride Pokémon. Lana was nevertheless interested in riding it. After everyone chose their Stoutland, Olivia explained she would evaluate the things, which they must bring after the second alarm goes off. Everyone but Lana and Lillie rode off, for Lana was having trouble with her Stoutland. Olivia claimed she was brave, while Lillie was unable to touch Stoutland. After the first alarm went off, Olivia examined the items and explained what the class had brought, giving Ash 15, Mallow 20 and Kiawe 100 points, while the rest had 0 points. While the others went searching, Olivia and Kukui continued encouraging Lillie to go atop Stoutland. After the second alarm was off, everyone waited for Lana, who came late. Olivia examined the items; her final evaluation had Ash have 20, Mallow 95, Sophocles 150 and Kiawe 300 points. She and Kukui also showed Lillie could mount on Stoutland, which pleased her friends for her progress. Coming to Lana, Olivia was thrilled that she found a Sparkling Stone, and told she could craft a Z-Ring for her, and gave her 500 points. Everyone was happy that Lana and Lillie made a big progress that day.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Olivia was passing by on Tauros when she encountered Ash and Lana. She promised Lana she'll craft the Z-Ring, though Lana was not quite interested in it. Since the two were going fishing, Olivia told them there was a Totem in a lagoon on Akala Island, which interested Lana in fishing it out. After the two returned back, Olivia gave Lana the Z-Ring she crafted from the Sparkling Stone.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Olivia was at the Wela Fire Festival, and was placing the crown on the Pokémon to enhance them with greater powers. Just as she went to place it on Ash's Litten, the crown was snatched by a wild Marowak. Olivia went to return the crown, but Kukui reminded her the guests were terrified of Marowak and had to be calmed down; instead, Kiawe went in her stead. The next day, Olivia was still sad that the crown was not returned, but knew there was a reason why Marowak had taken it. Olivia decided to go after the crown, but Kiawe swore he'd go and find it, and Olivia trusted him. In the end, Kiawe returned the crown and captured Marowak, and Olivia continued crowning the Pokémon at the festival. Ash, who had dreamt about fighting against Olivia, asked her about the Grand Trial. Olivia claimed it was not yet the time for that, as Kukui explained he had to pass a Trial first. Ash was enthusiastic to do that, but she asked of him not to rush things over. Olivia told they had to cook curry, even if Ash, Lillie and Sophocles could not cook properly. Still, she split the class into groups and gave them some cards, in which an image of the ingredient was shown they had to search for, and gave them the maps to see where those ingredients were located. Before Ash went with Mallow, Olivia asked the latter to come to her. As Ash and Mallow found the ingredients, Olivia watched their progress. Ash faced the Totem Lurantis, and defeated her. After his victory, Olivia came crying, happy that Ash passed the Trial, exclaiming the search was just meant for Ash to find Totem Lurantis, and Mallow was there to lead Ash to the Trial. Olivia was nevertheless happy, and during dinner, she and Ash announced they would face off in the Grand Trial.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Before the Grand Trial began, Olivia prayed at the altar at Ruins of Life, asking of Tapu Lele to bless Ash as her challenger. Olivia walked to battlefield, and was greeted by Ash, who was prepared for the face-off. Olivia gave the prayer to Wela Volcano to empower Ash and protect him. Ash sent Rowlet, while Olivia sent her Lycanroc and Probopass, declaring the Grand Trial as a Double Battle. Kiawe was surprised, as his fight against Olivia was a Single Battle, but was told Ash's match was tougher, since he did win the Grand Trial against Hala. Thus, Ash sent Rockruff as well to face her. Olivia had her Lycanroc fire Rock Throw to negate Rockruff and Rowlet's attacks, and had Probopass use Stealth Rock to trap Ash's Pokémon. Rowlet flew off with Rockruff and used Leafage to hit Probopass, but was stopped by the latter's Mini-Noses. Rockruff tried attacking one, but the Mini-Nose exploded. Olivia wondered how Ash would face off against magnetic powers, but Ash simply grinned, pleasing Olivia for such passion. She braced her Lycanroc for the Z-Move, having it use Continental Crush. Ash had his Rowlet take Rockruff and fly away, making the Z-Move crush the Stealth Rock Olivia had set earlier. Olivia was shocked, and has Probopass use Giga Impact. Rockruff was hit, but it kept on battling Lycanroc and bit it. Ash had his Rowlet use the Z-Move, Bloom Doom, stopping another Giga Impact from Probopass, and defeated it. Olivia was amazed and called Probopass back, but was in shock to see Rockruff hit Rowlet, who fainted. Ash encouraged Rockruff to continue, and faced Lycanroc. Lycanroc used Rock Slide, but Rockruff climbed the rocks, and used Rock Throw to defeat Lycanroc. Kukui proclaimed Ash as the winner, and a moment later, Rockruff fainted as well. Regardless, Olivia was amazed, and gave Ash Rockium-Z, and sensed Rockruff, due to its aggressive behavior, was close to evolving.SM036: Trials and Determinations! The following morning, Olivia, Professor Kukui and the class were looking for Ash. Ash arrived, stating that he was searching for Rockruff, who was gone. Olivia explained it was normal for Rockruff to go on its own. However, Ash explained he saw it in the night, wounded, and it still went away. Everyone started searching for it, and Ash, Olivia and Kukui arrived to the Ruins of Life. There, they saw a Yungoos with glitter spreading around, making them realize Tapu Lele was near. However, Olivia warned even if Tapu Lele was the Guardian of Life, it sometimes spread mischief and even wound Pokémon, leaving them dying. Olivia and Kukui went after Ash, who tried to stop Tapu Lele. Olivia stopped others, as Tapu Lele was actually giving energy to Ash's Rockruff, by draining Ash's and the two Lycanroc's energies (one was her own and the other was Gladion's Lycanroc). Olivia and Kukui watched as Rockruff and Lycanroc howled as a green sunlight shined, making Ash's Rockruff evolve into an orange Lycanroc. Ash hugged his Lycanroc, while Olivia cried out of happiness, never seeing this form of Lycanroc before; Kukui explained that was Dusk Form Lycanroc. The following day, Olivia sailed with the class and Kukui to Melemele Island. Kukui admitted regardless how much they knew, the Pokémon world still remained a mystery. Olivia stated children were a mystery, too, and promised if they wanted to return to Akala Island, they could call her.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! She reappeared where she attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.SM055 Pokémon On hand See also Olivia (Adventures) References Category:Kahuna Category:Rock Pokémon User Category:Trainers with Z-Rings